


Hogwarts Dream SMP AU ~ First and Foremost

by d1sco_bee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Tags Are Hard, so none yet lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d1sco_bee/pseuds/d1sco_bee
Summary: CREDIT TO @Bluemedallion for some of the ideas in this AU!! go check out their own AU because it's some good shit lolyes, there will be swearing but it's fine bc it's funny sometimesbear in mind I've only done the characters, dorms and some basic plot for this fic so don't expect any actual chapters for the time being, I'm only posting this to say that I'm making a mcyt hogwarts au :)the main ships in this fic are dnf and karlnap but there might be other bits here and there idk yetlower case is intended, I cba to turn on auto caps just to write this fic lmaoenjoy and pls feel free to comment bc feedback makes the happy brain chemical go brr
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Hogwarts Dream SMP AU ~ First and Foremost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluemedallion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemedallion/gifts).



sample text for now before I write the intro, I've hardly written anything final yet and the google doc is a mess B)


End file.
